Empire of Lithlandia
Lithlandia, officially the Lithlandian Empire, is an independent nation with a long and bloody history. The Lithlandian Empire formed when the Order of the Empire declared the Kingdom of Idano and Kingdom of Luthen as one country, united to conquer the continent of Yngaev. Lithlandia went through various stages, and at some point, a splinter group, the Helvish Confederacy, escaped Yngaev and would eventually form the second Lithlandian Empire. Though the Empire was a subject of great prosperity, her people would be decimated by a great plague, wiping out 80% of the population. The weakened Lithlandia ultimately formed the Fiumian Republic, discarding much of its Lithlandian culture and embracing the Helvish. The Republic, though prosperous, ended in the establishment of the Lithlandian Republic. The republic was a stagnant and not so enlightened period, proved by its low activity both politically and internal. All of these conditions led to what Lithlandia is now: The third Lithlandian Empire. A nation of warriors, of priests and of merchants. Lithlandia is an absolute monarchy, putting all faith there ever was in the Emperor and his dynasty. The Empire is lead by Emperor Rudolf Uuyraem, until his abdication or death, in which event the throne will be given to his son, crown-prince Waeyhelm Uuyraem. The Uuyraem dynasty is ancient and has been the driving faction in the Empire for as long as anyone can remember. History After the Order of the Empire was signed, the first Lithlandian Empire would begin its brutal crusade to conquer the entirety of the continent of Yngaev. It had conquered the Helvibur Federation, the Anenion People's Republic, and the Bjarte Confederacy in only 2 months and had refined its culture to become one of the most structured civilizations known at the time. The Empire put its capital in the city of Aiev in Helvibur due to its size and its desire to convert the people of Helvibur into a Lithlandian lifestyle. They believed that if their center of control was in a weaker region instead of a region that they have full control of, they could convert the people over time due to their presence. The first Emperor of the Empire, Emperor-Commandant Artem Uuyraem, led with a brutal iron fist and used the military to enforce his rule. Rudolf Uuyraem, the Emperor's son, was known as Prince Ruudar Uuyraem, he was the "son" of Artem and was his right-hand hand. Emperor Artem wanted those not under his rule to suffer. Under orders, the Lithlandian Army raided settlements who would not swear complete loyalty to the Emperor, majorly in Helvibur and Bjarte. Strangely, the Uuyraem family was from a small village in Bjarte called Jov' Noevael, the people were related to the Emperor and were still slaughtered, got their possessions taken, and left them with nothing, without a chance to swear allegiance due to them being a "lesser people" and once they either returned to their villages to get more supplies or start a new settlement far from the Empire, the army would come back and repeat the process. The collapse of the Lithlandian Empire destroyed Yngaev, both physically and figuratively. The people of Lithlandia had enough of the brutal rule of Emperor Artem Uuyraem and latched onto the idea of communism due to its ideals of equality and freedom. The coup d'etat started in the city of Nuv' Taekiuun once the rebels set fire to the marketplace and took control of the local palace. The movement quickly spread to all over the Empire so rapidly that it seemed that the entire empire was in chaos in a matter of a day. The Lithlandian Liberation Army had taken Aiev a week after the initial rebellion had started. The royal family abandoned the city to head north into the tundras. Artem Uuyraem and Rudolf Uuyraem headed sought refuge in Jov' Noevael, their home. After taking control of the village, Artem began to plan to retake Lithlandia, even though it was too late. I headed to a town called Levaen, which would later be renamed to Lexington once the Helvish Confederacy came into existence, to lead a rebellion against the Communist Party. I was accompanied by General Svant Faelsey, one of the few generals who was, at the time, still loyal to Artem. In Levaen, we formed a militia to resist the Red Army and to cause general chaos in the region so the remnants of the army could move in to take Helvibur and the capital, Aiev. After many battles, the region was liberated off of the Red Army after the Battle of Levaen (Battle of Lexington). Against Artem's wishes, Rudolf formed the Helvish Confederacy to take control of the region for his own benefit since he saw no future with Artem's regime. Ruudaf Uuyraem took the opportunity to create a new state that would rise to reconquer all of the Empire in order to continue the monarchy under his rule. Under his leadership, a united front of militiamen retook the capital of the Empire, Aiev, and began to fight the various revolutionary groups. The movement began the war with victories but as the war progressed, the war turned against them. By early 2014, Aiev was lost to the revolutionaries and the government of the Helvish Confederacy retreated to Allimore. Once on Allimore, the Confederacy was minuscule and inexperienced in comparison to the other nations of Allimore. The nation was deprived of a culture and history due to the temporary resentment of anything to do with Lithlandia and the name of the new nation became the "Helvish Confederacy" instead of the nameless Lithlandian state, however, Lithlandian culture and traditions would later emerge in the later part of its life and would lead to the resurrection of the Holy Lithlandian Empire. The Holy Lithlandian Empire managed to operate and even prosper shortly on the Agion continent. Though not native to this continent, it is estimated that up to 80% of the population died of an unknown disease, which would later be baptized "Nazul Disease". Only a small portion of the population lived to tell the tale and had to rebuild an empty nation from scratch. Emperor Rudolf Uuyraem where hit by this disease. Though his strong mind and body have been capable of just keeping the disease at bay, he is extremely sick even to this day. A council of the few remaining enlightened people was established, with Prince Waeyhelm Uuyraem and other notable figures as Rust, Avant, and Bop. Much of the Lithlandian ways were lost, as more conservative ways of life were embraced. The stagnant Empire would eventually revolutionize into the New Lithlandian Republic. Though the new Republic proved inefficient and stagnant, it was home to some of the greatest architecture in Lithlandian history. Lithlandia would eventually be re-formed yet again, this time to form the third Lithlandian Empire. The 3rd Empire started up on the lands of Elysium, a fertile and very diverse land. Construction started on Aiev, in honor of Lithlandias first capital. Shortly after Lithlandia came in contact with her first foreign envoy; from the lands of Ordo. Political discussion and negotiations ended with the Ordo envoy offering Lithlandia annexation into its realm. This was rejected by Prince-Heir Waeyhelm Uuyraem, who counter-offered the establishment of embassies in both nations capitals. The envoy left Aiev on friendly terms. Government The government of the Lithlandian Empire orbits entirely around the Uuyraem dynasty, which is said to be chosen by the divine powers. Lithlandia functions as an absolute monarchy, where the Emperor is in charge. With him, the Emperor has a handpicked council of the most respected and hard-working people in the Empire. There are multiple ranks, of both social and economic status: '- Khaempura (Emperor):' The Khaempura acts as the Head of State and as the Head of State, the Khaempura dictates both Domestic and Foreign policy both directly and indirectly. The Khaempura directly acts as the representative of Lithos in foreign affairs and indirectly establishes domestic policies through his Khaens, who control the Royal Provinces. '- Khaemuta (Prince):' The Khaemuta is the first-born son of the Khampura, and is therefore destined to sit upon Lithlandias throne once the time comes. Most of the Khaemuta's time is spent practicing and learning in the acts of warfare, diplomacy, and administration so that he one day can become a great Khaempura. '- Khaen (Governor):' Khaens act as representatives of the Khaempura and control the various regions throughout the Empire to ensure law and order. The Khaens dictate provincial policies and establish new laws when appropriate or by order from the Khaempura. Their regions assist them in ensuring the complete control of the Empire. The Governors will be paid benefits by the Imperial Treasury when needed. ''- ''Ilkhan (Viceroy): 'The Ilkhans act as the emissaries of the Khaempura. Through imperial legates, the Ilkhans are tasked with running and administrating the various towns and settlements throughout the Empire. It is the Ilkhan's task to manage his/hers city's population and economy. In time of war the Ilkhans are to sent its garrison to the Imperial Army. The Ilkhans are eligible to send 10% of their town's wealth to the Imperial Treasury at the end of every month. - '''Boyan (Commander): '''The Boyans of the Empire are the captains of each city's garrison. The Boyan is a soldier who has shown his/hers prowess in battle and has been chosen by the Emperor to lead the garrison. In times of peace, the Boyan will uphold the Empire's law in the city. In times of war, the Boyan and his garrison will join the Imperial Army. Religion ''Main page: Vozhos Worship '' The official religion of the Lithlandian Empire is Vozhos Worship. Monolithic in nature Vozhos, or the father of all creation, gave life to the world of Ker after having defeated his brother Nazul in a battle of dominance over the universe of Naemu.After having used the powers of spirits, entities that were born from both divines blood, he created all living things on Ker. His will on the mortal plane is spoken through the Khaempura (Emperor) who has been blessed with the Mandate of heaven, a contract between the ruling Monarch and Vozhos to bless his rule so long Lithlandia remains faithful to his word, if Vozhos deem the Lithlandian people to have shunned his word disaster and chaos will overrun the Empire. The Peyau (Prist) who have studied the religious texts speak the word of Vozhos to the masses, within their Churches and Cathedrals, these men form the various dedicated orders within Vozhos worship. '- Paetriecy (Patriarch): The Paetriecy is the highest authority within the Church, only answering to the Khaempura, chosen by vote from the other Paetriecy to serve on the Paetrienate to administer all parts of the Church in the name of Vozhos. The Paetriecy controls a region of the Empire in terms of religious matters, having absolute say in what will be done within the region, with the help of the Baeyli to ensure the people stay true to Vozhos and his word. '- Baeyli (Metropolitan bishop):' The Baeyli serves as regional leadership of the Church, answering only to the Paetriecy, chosen amongst the Paeri by the Paetrienate council. Their duties are to oversee the many churches within their region, making sure everything runs smoothly for the church. '- Peyau (Priest):' The main body of the Church, a normal citizen of the Empire who has studied the religious texts for years, having undergone and passed their religious test is assigned to a Church to administer it in their local community and make sure the local populace has the word of Vozhos in their minds and hearts with the help of his Trepey. Peyau’s are also the main collectors of money for the Church, donations done by pious citizens that wants Vozhos word to reach far and wide. '- Trepey (Priest-in-training):' A Citizens of the Empire who has chosen to go the path of the father, and asked their local priest to take them under their wing with an request to the Baeyli to accept the new trainee. He will reserve the religious education under the priest he chose, everything from the doctrine of the church to its rules, after he passes the religious test he will become a full Peyau. Economy The economy of the Lithlandian Empire is based mostly on its taxation system. Lithlandias taxation is highly efficient and makes sure that the Empire can found its army and administration. Each town will receive taxes by its citizen, and the Ilkhan in charge of each town will send 10% of its treasury to the Emperor. That way the Royal Treasury will get the money needed to run the Empire. There are different conditions for different citizens of the Empire: Taxation Imperial Family and Council: '''As all dinars go to the Imperial Treasury, the Imperial Family is extracted from the taxation system. Councilmen too are not included in the taxation system, unless they also are a Khaen or Ilkhan. '''Citizens of the Capital: '''The capital has a set tax of 20 dinars a day unless altered by an Imperial Legate. The money goes directly to the Imperial Treasury. '''Citizens: '''May vary from each different town and region. The citizens pay their money automatically to their town one time per day. Trade A big part of Lithlandia's economy consists of the tax money it gets from trading and mercantile happenings in the Empire. The Lithlandian Empire has a trade focus gravitating around free trade, meaning that Lithlandians can export and import as much as they want with no fear of state intervention, though it is seen as dishonorable and disgraceful to make trade with Lithlandia's political enemies. Most of the trade that can be found in Lithlandia is often concentrated around mercantile hubs. These hubs can often be found close to big cities. The biggest current mercantile hub can be found in the Imperial Capital of Aiev. Military ''Main page: Lithlandian Military '' Lithlandia has a strong and powerful military history and militaristic traditions. The main unit of the Lithlandian Armed Forces is a unit of 4 soldiers, called a Jagun, lead by a Boyan. These units are what the entire Lithlandian military is divided into, except a few superior ranks. A Jagun can only be founded by the Emperor, and the men in each Jagun will be chosen by the Emperor out of the available recruits. A Jagun has 4 Nokuds and 1 Boyan. The Boyan is in supreme command of each Jagun and must train their Minecraft combat skills weekly. The Boyans are chosen by the Emperor. The army is organized in Field Armies, which has 20 soldiers and 4 Jaguns each. '''Ranks of the Lithlandian Army: The ranks are what organizes the military members into groups. Example: Rank (Acronym of Rank) '' The ranks of the army, starting at the highest, lowering to the lowest, are as the following: *Khaen (K) *Orlok ''(O) *Cherbi © *Boyan (B) *Nokud (N) Ranks of the Lithlandian Army explained: '- Khaen:' The Khaen is the supreme commander of all Lithlandian units. This role is always assigned to the ruler of Lithlandia in times of war. '- Orlok: '''The Orlok is the supreme commander of the Lithlandian forces during times of peace. In times of war, the Orlok is second-in-command and act as the Khaens second hand. The Orlok is greatly experienced in his soldiers, and know how to lead them. It's also the Orloks job to make sure the Jaguns are properly trained. The Orlok is chosen by the Emperor from one of the Empires prominent people. '- Cherbi: 'The Cherbi is the Orloks personal assistant and trainee. The position of Cherbi is not always filled, as it is a very specific and not so needed position. The Cherbi basically does what the Orlok does, just on a lesser scale, and is personally chosen by the Orlok. '- Boyan: 'The Boyan is the captain of each Jagun, and has been chosen by the Emperor to lead each Jagun. The Boyans are the most disciplined and notorious Nokuds, and it is seen as a great and honorable role to fill in Lithlandian society. '- Nokud: '''The Nokud is the basic soldier in the army. They are what 80% of the army consists of, and are all well-trained to ensure discipline and morale. The Nokud is not only a great honor to be, it is also seen as an extremely honorable occupation in Lithlandian culture. Monuments and Buildings A list of the current buildings of enough importance to have its own page: - Uuyraem Gate - Aiev Imperial Plaza Trivia A list of trivia about the Lithlandian Empire: - Lithlandia can be traced back to an old MCForum post in 2013, 22th of December, making the clan almost 4 years old. - In its lifespan, Lithlandia has had 3 official Emperors and 1 King. - There have been numerous branches of the nation of Lithlandia. The only one still active is the Lithlandian Empire this page belongs to. Category:Nation